An integrated circuit device may include various components. Subsets of these components may need to be reset and then powered down, e.g., due to power consumption considerations, errors, etc. However, resetting and then powering down any of the subsets in isolation may result in one or more of the remaining subsets to become nonoperational or error-prone, for example, when a message is in progress of being transferred between the subsets of components. Alternatively, if all the component subsets are reset and powered down at the same time, the design may lose flexibility, e.g., by losing the ability to maintain at least some of the integrated circuit device components operational at least partially.